Lost but not Forgotten
by Frozen Emotion
Summary: Notice: Yes, it's a notice!
1. Default Chapter

Lost but not Forgotten  
  
By Frozen Emotion  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing(brb…I have to tel myself I do or else I get mentally psychotic) ..okay I'm back! I don't own Gundam Wing I wish I did I do however own my room which is filled with gundam wing stuff(*cheers* I love gundam models they are so kawaii! And posters! I love my Gundam wall scroll(yes wall scroll the one where all 5 pilots aren't wearing tops and are above wing gundam….) okay on to the story!  
  
AC 198  
  
Peacecraft Mansion  
  
How many years has it been? How many days? What do I feel? Do I even feel anything for that person any more? I hope I don't.  
  
I look out the window and see the moon, the colonies are so far away in reality but its so easy to get there, to escape. I'm always escaping and I always come back. Earth is the only place I have ever felt any sort of peace, because it's where we met. Correction, where we meet or rather exchange formal acquaintances and part. The chair is red plush velvet underneath me, I could be comfortable here, I should be, but I'm not. I've been sitting here most of the night contemplating what my future with be, who will it be spent with? I look down at these official documents.  
  
Work. Now what to do about that.  
  
Movement diverts my attention. Someone is watching me.  
  
"Heero."  
  
Silence prevails.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Damn. I was hoping to leave before she woke up( A.N. AHAHAHAH GOT YOU THERE! I know what you were thinking!)  
  
~*~  
  
Is he here? I can almost smell him his musty sweat and metal/  
  
"Heero," I call out.  
  
I see something at my desk, a gush of wind blows at the curtains and I look towards it then back to the desk. Was there something there?  
  
I don't know anymore. I have been going insane, I keep seeing Heero everywhere.  
  
"I need to stop. Stop my foolishness and move on."  
  
I will not cry. I will not cry and I don't.  
  
I Relena Peacecraft have given up!  
  
I fall back on to my pillows and finally have a good nights rest.  
  
~*~  
  
"I need to stop. Stop my foolishness and move on."  
  
What does she mean? I don't understand. I see her shaking a little from my place concealed in her corner, maybe she is crying I should comfort her. What am I saying. I should leave. But then again she isn't crying, how odd. Not crying at night. Relena, you puzzle me, I have seen you cry, I don't enjoy it but I know you hide it from everyone, its just my duty to watch, I need to protect you. I don't understand.  
  
I watch her honey blonde hair move slightly from the wind coming through the curtains. She falls back and I hear her even breathing. She is asleep. Mission Complete.  
  
I scale the balcony and fall into the gardens. I get into my car (the one in Blind Target)(A.N. I love Blind Target ^-^), nothing special just enough to blend in and not be stolen and in good enough condition. I drive away to my hideway(A.N. I rhyme!) and think. What did she mean?  
  
"I need to stop. Stop my foolishness and move on."  
  
Tbc  
  
  
  
Frozen:Arigato for reading my fanfic! It is my first! Read( which you already did!duh) and Review! More chapters to come right? You do like my writing right?  
  
COMMENTS PLEASE ! Email me at Jennifer_kao@msn.com!  
  
Dorothy: Frozen-san I do not like your writing! It is despicable! Where am I in this story?  
  
Frozen: NANI?!?!?! Shut up and go tweeze! I'll put you in eventually*mutters*in the oven scene….  
  
Dorothy: What was that?!  
  
Frozen: How did you like the chapter Heero-kun?!?!?  
  
Heero: What did she mean?  
  
Everyone but Heero: *BIG SWEATDROP*  
  
Frozen: Its okay Heero I still love you! (A.N. I really do, im a Heero obsessive! HES JUST TO CUTE AND HOT AND SEXINESS!)  
  
Please review! 


	2. Notice of ffnet changesmy apologies

Ehehehe.Gomen nasai! *bows* Yes, yes, I am sure by now everyone has thought that I have died and would no longer post stories.but indeed that is not true! Lemon goodness must live on forever!!!!! Forever!!! Due to the new changes at Fanfiction.net I can no longer host my lemon's and other fanfic (^_^; heh..other..singular.oh well ^_^;;;;;;) but not to worry for I have not stopped writing, actually there have been 2 chapters for OWBWFR and one for MCE on my laptop.that have been there since the beginning of summer..I have just been very lazy.too lazy for writing.and obsessed with cosplaying. I will post these new chapters under the same title. Sorry for the disappointment but the reason they can be posted is because they are not lemon but more of a building of plot. I am not sure yet but I think I might just make a ML to send out the rest of my chapters or start a website.(yes I could do that *tries to drudge up old web making info in brain* *dies* x.x) to make them available.or back to the old idea, perhaps I will post the chapters w/o lemons and make the lemons non essential to the plot x.x what am I saying?!?!? Chapters will be up soon! Sorry to all my readers for being so lazy. I'm so ashamed. I'll try to have a chapter every week or so now..try..but it will become more definite in October. Thank you once again for reading my fanfictions.  
  
Frozen Emotion fluffythegundamotaku@yahoo.com 9/15/02 1:37 am ^_^;;;  
  
P.S. x.x now where can I easily find lemons! ;_;! Damn you ff.net! 


End file.
